Looking out for the human
by Anissa0012
Summary: Edward is not the only Cullen obsessive about Bella's well-being.


**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Thanks to my wonderful beta, nicolexben!**

Ever since they came back, not only Edward, but also Alice, Carlisle, Esme, _and_ Jasper had been watching me like hawks. I swear Esme counted every morsel of food that entered my mouth. Carlisle studied me as if he were some vampirical form of x-ray machine, and he often questioned me about my past injuries. Jasper didn't say much, but he looked almost panicked whenever I reached out to pick something up. I think he was worried I'd cut myself somehow. Clearly, he had just cause for concern. Alice sighed with exasperation each morning as she took in my outfit. And Edward, Edward simply treated me like spun glass, more convinced than Jasper that I'd wind up causing injury to myself.

"Bella, this is the third time you've worn that skirt this month!" Alice whined one morning. "And do you even _own_ any slacks? Not jeans, SLACKS?" She didn't wait for me to answer, possibly because she knew I had long ago quit trying to defend my meagre but comfortable wardrobe. "I really can't see why you refuse to let me take you shopping. You _clearly_ need all the help you can get!"

Esme interrupted what promised to be another long diatribe. Turning to me in concern, she asked, "Sweetheart, have you eaten? You look so pale. Surely humans should have more color. And not that I mean to disparage your choice in attire, dear," she shot a slightly exasperated look at Alice, who was now muttering what might have been a litany of every unsatisfactory article of clothing I owned, "but I am certain those jeans are baggier than they were yesterday. Did you skip another meal? Truly, Bella, you cannot afford to skimp on calories! Why, you're nothing but skin and bones!" she exclaimed inaccurately as she folded me in her cold embrace. Edward petted my hand and rolled his eyes, the hypocrite. As if he was any less of a mother hen.

At that point, Carlisle unnecessarily cleared his throat. He took my free hand in his own and peered at it. "It appears that this knuckle is swollen, child. Have you been punching werewolves again?" he asked with a soft chuckle. The amusement didn't fool me. If I let him truly study my arm, I'd be cataloguing each and every scar, and we wouldn't be finished until long after Alice completed scornfully listing the items in my closet. How could I convince him that I was just monumentally accident-prone?

Edward appeared to be ready to recount every life-or-limb-endangering episode when Esme ordered me into the kitchen for a second lunch. I shot a pleading look his way, but he and Carlisle just laughed and led the way. Edward pulled me along behind him while I unsuccessfully tried to run in the opposite direction. Now Alice rolled her eyes.

Jasper appeared at his wife's side, and Alice filled him in on the vampires' current project. He got a thoughtful look on his face. I didn't really have time to worry about that before I was hit with an insanely intense hunger. I practically leapt into my seat and all but shoved the plate into my mouth. Carlisle looked surprised, Esme thrilled, and Edward, Alice, and Jasper were all having a hard time keeping straight faces. Esme joyously refilled my plate. Despite the slight pain that I was feeling from my full belly, I attacked the second helpings as if I hadn't seen food in days.

"Not so fast, dear!" Esme exclaimed as I choked on an inhaled string bean. Alice thumped my back, sending me sprawling under the table. Before I hit my head on the central support pillar, Edward had scooped me up and deposited me on the kitchen counter. I gasped and coughed but before I could dive back into my meal, Carlisle had my chin in his grip and was demanding I say "Ahhh".

"Oops," came a soft southern drawl and abruptly my hunger vanished.

"I'n HINE," I tried to assure them while Carlisle was shining a scope down my throat. My eyes watered. Carlisle kept my jaw open so long that I yawned reflexively.

"Oh, the poor dear is exhausted!" Esme wrung her hands.

"She just ate enough to put an elephant to shame. Of course, she needs to sleep it off!" I narrowed my streaming eyes at my pixyish sister, who giggled and stuck her tongue out at me. Jasper just looked chagrined. I'd get him later.

"Ok, Carlisle, I think I'd better put her to bed," Edward said as he gently lowered his father's arm and scooped me up again.

"Hey," I began, twisting in his arms to try to reach my soda, which had miraculously stayed upright after my unplanned dive. Esme snatched the glass away from me.

"No, dear, it has caffeine. You'll never sleep."

Who wanted to sleep? I frowned and started to argue but my protests were muffled by Edward's hard lips covering mine. I melted against him, forgetting what I was going to say.

"Make sure you cover her with the quilt!" I heard Esme call as my love gently lowered me onto his bed and settled the blanket over me, planting himself over it and next to me. I snuggled close to him and disregarded the bright sunlight streaming in through his plate glass windows. It _was_ exhausting to be the object of vampires' caring obsession.


End file.
